


The Case of Sheldon Cooper

by fanficavidreader_20



Category: Big Bang Theory, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficavidreader_20/pseuds/fanficavidreader_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock meets Sheldon Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of Sheldon Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at this, hopefully you like it. This hasn’t been Beta’d and if there are errors. All on me. Tell me what you think. Thank you and Enjoy!:) Sherlock and The Big Bang Theory crossover! I have no RIGHTS TO BBC OR CBS, THIS IS JUST FOR FUN!  
> P.S I tried very hard to keep the characters in character.

In 221b Baker Street, Sherlock gets a call from Lestrade pertaining to a case that results in contacting the Consulting Detective for help. Sherlock was in such a benevolent mood today that he gladly accepts the case. Later that day, Lestrade came over and explain what the situation was. Lestrade describe the case as one that will make you go crazy, in simple words The Case that could make you or break you. John was sitting in his chair silently thinking what Lestrade meant. “Surely this will be like any other case I have solved.”said Sherlock, without hesitation. 

“One can hope” Lestrade contemplating how he should respond to Sherlocks response.

Leaving Baker street, they headed to Scotland Yard. Whilst arriving to Scotland Yard; a tall slim body,male, wearing comic book logo t-shirt, and Jeans was waiting inside the building. Lestrade warned Sherlock that he not your average cup of tea. “We will see about that” said Sherlock in a sarcastic way. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Sheldon Cooper;BS, MS, MA, PhD and ScD. I’m here for from Pasadena, California. I saw John Watson Blog one day, found it interesting and decided to make a trip to London to meet and study you.” 

Sherlock looked like he was about to do something bad to Sheldon but just said sure. John was befuddled and confused. “Lestrade, do you have an open office available?I would like to study Mr. Cooper myself while he is supposedly studying me.” said Sherlock, in normal tone voice. 

“Yeah, give me minute.” said Lestrade utterly shock at Sherlock.

Sherlock and Sheldon were making there way into open office area, with two chairs and desk with some paper on top. “John, stay here with Lestrade and just watch with him.” said Sherlock in non worrying tone of voice.

Sherlock walked back into the room and shut the door behind him. The both of them were just staring at each other, while John and Lestrade sat watching through the other room. The first noise came out Sherlock, so you are Sheldon Cooper. Interesting?

Sherlock began his deduction about this guy in his mind, so he wouldn't scare the poor guy. 

“Christian raised, from Texas originally, works on a keep to schedule cycle, lives with a room mate, and a physicist.” minding his deductions. Sherlock spoke first “you’re a physicist, aren’t you?”

Sheldon was completely astounded by hearing the Consulting Detective know he was a Physicist. “Yes, I am. How did you know that?” said Sheldon, in total amazement.

“Simple when you introduced yourself to me, I started to deduct you. When you mention you had these degrees (BS, MS, MA, PhD and ScD), I contemplating you being doctor or Physicist, but while listening to the way you speak it confirmed that you were a Physicist. I make deduction all the time and my ability can be somewhat egotistic towards others, making them feel less intelligent while I am in the room.” said Sherlock in feeling completely Satisfied with what he just said.

“Incredible Mr. Holmes.” said Sheldon, while grasping the idea of deduction of someone.

John and Lestrade were curious what was going on inside the office, but John was ok with it he is able to see Sherlock and know he is safe. Sherlock will tell John everything anyway.

After a good 30 minutes in the office, they both come out. Saying Good byes, heading in different directions. “Not such a bad chap after all”said Sherlock to John.

Sherlock hailed a cab then they were off to 221b Baker Street.


End file.
